


"I am not a fool entire,"

by takemeto_thebog



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, bro he dead :(, copious amount of artistic choices made
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemeto_thebog/pseuds/takemeto_thebog
Summary: No, I know what's comingBury me beneath the trees I climbed when I was a child//Oh Lapin Cadbury are you a Candian first or a Primogen of the Bulbian church first?He has sworn to protect the House of Rocks, and now it is time for him to come home.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	"I am not a fool entire,"

Lapin remembers the Ravening War. He remembers the clinking of armour, shields, and weaponry. He remembers the cries for help, the screams of terror, the shouts of anger. He remembers curling up in a ball and covering his ears, eyes shut, asking why? Why won’t it stop?

Lapin remembers going into the forest late in the evening. He remembers the sweet smell of plum and the glowing purple arcana in the air. He remembers the faint aroma of tea and the distaste for a Church he was previously in. He remembers swearing an oath to protect the House of Rocks, a wish from a being from beyond the mortal comprehension. He remembers laying down a knee in front of his patron, eyes shut, asking why? Why had he even agreed to all of this?

Lapin remembers the excommunication of the Kingdom of Candia from the Concord. He remembers no longer hiding his act of heresy. He remembers finding out the true nature of the bulb, how it cares for no one, how it does not think, how it does not care for what may be asked from it. He remembers casting one last spell and shielding the Count of Freezyburg from any harm that may come one last time. He remembers falling to his knee, clutching his staff for dear life. He remembers hearing the shattering of glass, the breaking of stone, the thudding of bodies to the ground. He remembers the cool touch of a small creature on his chest, the shriek of pain from the quick slashes of metal against the crumbly skin of the peppermint pig.

Lapin remembers his last moments before death. He remembers pain cries and shrieks of panic. He remembers the voice, smooth as honey, telling him he had done his job. He remembers clutching the small creature his chest, the sacrifice made in vain. He remembers the Pontifex and the Paladin looming over him.

Lapin stares the Pontifex in the eye and utters out his final words, “The Bulb cares for no one.”


End file.
